


Thunder

by bdr28



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Adam is famous, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Kris is working on it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdr28/pseuds/bdr28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's a musician who just finished a concert of his own when he sees Kris playing a set in one of the casino's bars. Kris is a business student who's too stubborn to give up on music entirely, even if his family thinks it's a terrible career choice. When he looks up to see Adam Lambert of all people watching during his set, he can't believe his eyes. And he really can't believe when Adam invites him up to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote in 2010 after having seen Adam perform at Thunder Valley Casino. A friend and I were in the bar mentioned in the story and we came up with the idea for this. I was just searching through an old folder when I stumbled upon it and I figured it was decent enough to publish, even if I never got around to writing the sequel. Hope you enjoy!

Adam was dripping sweat as he stepped offstage, grinning from ear to ear. Great show tonight. They’d opted for only one encore, figuring they’d take it a bit easy with so many shows in a row. He wanted to cool off, calm down, and maybe go have a quiet ( _yeah, right_ ) drink at one of the casino bars. He threw an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, leaning his head against Tommy’s briefly as they made their way through the maze of people backstage.

*****

Kris was nervous. It had been while since he’d played his last gig and he wasn’t sure how the crowd was going to receive him. He’d made some money off and on in college playing local gigs, but he’d quit for a while, telling himself he needed to be practical, get some real skills and a real job. Now he was back, because he just couldn’t stay away.

He’d picked out a few songs, some originals as well as a couple of old stand-by covers. He was set to go on in just a few minutes, so he grabbed a drink from the bar to help ease the nerves. After taking a couple swigs of it, he abandoned the bottle on the counter in favor of giving his guitar one last tune-up before he went on.

*****

Adam was sitting at a table in the small bar with Tommy, Sasha, Terrance, and a few others, sipping a drink as he listened to the group banter back and forth. They’d chosen this bar for the atmosphere. There were two closer to the buses but one was full to capacity (he’d rather not be crammed in, thanks), and the other was playing sports on every screen. He liked the feel of this one. Warm lighting, a bit secluded but not dark.

Two of the girls at the table were ones Tommy had invited to share drinks with, and surprisingly they were too busy flirting (one, successfully it seemed, with Tommy, the other not having as much luck winning over Sasha), to pay much attention to him. Terrance leaned over, bumping Adam’s shoulder with his own and giving him a wordless look that Adam understood immediately. He just gave a small, tired smile saying, “I’m good, just relaxing. Promise.” Terrance could usually read him pretty well and turned back to the conversation once he was satisfied that nothing was actually wrong. Adam was about to get up to go get himself another drink when he heard the beginning strum of a guitar from the makeshift stage in the corner. 

He glanced over to see a fairly short, fairly gorgeous guy introducing himself. He was brown haired and wore jeans, worn converse and a white t-shirt, a guitar strap with the letters “KA” embroidered on each end, and a simple silver chain around his neck. Adam was too busy staring to catch his name, but when he started to sing, Adam recognized the opening lines to Michael Jackson’s “Man in the Mirror”. Whoever this guy was, he had an amazing, understated voice. Adam didn’t realize he’d completely zoned out until the song finished and he looked over to see Terrance and Tommy both staring at him and grinning, able to read his face and lack of attention plainly.

After playing a Beatles cover that Adam couldn’t help but sing along to under his breath, he heard the guy announce, “This one is a song I wrote myself a little while ago, I haven’t really played it for anyone before this but I hope you like it…”

_This time, you say it’s for good_  
You’ve played kind for as long as you could  
With your head in your hands  
And your tears on my chest  
I think to myself I’m not giving up yet… 

Adam listened as the guy sang the lyrics, sounding as if they were coming straight from his heart. God, he was such a sap sometimes when it came to gorgeous, talented boys.

Adam watched his fingers move over the frets, forming cords as he sang along.

It was much the same for the next song, another cover, except that halfway through the guy looked directly at him, and he fumbled the lyrics. He doubted anyone else had caught it, most people were only casually listening, but he’d heard the flub and the hesitation, seeing the guy drop his eyes and look elsewhere, trying and failing not to blush.

*****

Kris looked out at the small crowd in the bar, seeing that people were listening and liking it. He didn’t have the undivided attention of everyone but he could see people mouthing the words to the covers or feet tapping along to the different songs. He was halfway through the second to last song when he glanced up, catching the eye of a man off to the right and-

Holy shit, that’s Adam Lambert! He thought to himself, simultaneously realizing that he’d struck a bad cord and lost the lyrics in his distraction. He blushed hotly, breaking eye contact and trying not to freak out thinking that Adam Lambert was sitting there listening to him play. Although he tried not to look, his eyes kept being drawn back to that corner of the room, but he was able to keep his thoughts on his music enough to not screw up anything else. He finished the song, watching as one of Adam’s dancer friends leaned over and spoke to him quietly, nodding in Kris’s direction. Kris looked away before he could be caught staring again.

_MUSIC, Kris, music. Focus._

He spoke into the microphone, announcing his last song, and began to play The Truth.

_Lying next to you,  
Wishing I could disappear…_

*****

Adam’s eyes were still locked on the musician, watching his eyes slip closed as he sang, and for half a second before Adam could stop himself, he was picturing doing dirty things to that mouth. He drew himself out of the thoughts, listening to the song and applauding loudly as the guy finished up, telling everyone that he’d had a great time playing and thanks for listening.

He watched as the guy bent to put his guitar back in its case, closing the snaps and gathering his gear.

Terrance nudged him again, saying “Adam, go! Make your move while you still can.”

He set his drink down and got to his feet, heading across the bar before the guy could escape.

*****

Kris spotted Adam coming toward him when he was about five feet away.

He gulped and panicked just a tad, telling himself to be cool, that he wasn’t starstruck in the slightest.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know you were really great tonight, incredible.” He held out his hand. “I’m Adam,” he told Kris with a smile.

“I know,” Kris said, and then mentally face-palmed because that probably made him sound like.. he didn’t need to finish that thought. He took Adam’s hand before he could make himself look any more stupid, saying, “I’m Kris, Kris Allen.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kris. Are you local, live around here?”

“Uh, yeah, I grew up in the bay area, and I’ve been going to school here in Sacramento.”

“So, do you wanna join me and my friends over there for a drink? Or…”

“Or…?” Kris mimicked, smiling up at Adam.

“Or we could go up to my room and talk about music?” a slight question in his voice, and Kris knew he was asking more than what he was saying.

“I’d… like that.”

“Okay just let me tell them,” he pointed to the group he’d been sitting with, “that I’m headed up there. Come over with me?”

*****

Kris couldn’t believe he was in an elevator with Adam Lambert, going up to his hotel room with him.

“So, Kris, tell me about yourself.”

“Well, uh, what’s to tell? I grew up in the bay area with my parents and brother. Wanted to go into music but it wasn’t practical so I’ve been trying to get a business degree in Sacramento. I couldn’t quit music altogether though so I’ve been looking for occasional gigs. I dunno, I just can’t give it up I guess.”

“You shouldn’t. Don’t waste talent like that,” Adam told him, just as the elevator dinged and the doors began to slide open.

Adam took Kris’s hand lightly, light enough that Kris could slip his hand away if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He clasped it in his own as Adam led him down the hallway and slid the keycard he removed from his pocket into the door.

*****

They began by just talking: music, life, friends. Kris seemed really laid back, chill, and he was definitely not underage (something Adam always made sure of, thank you very much). But the talking didn’t last for long before Adam was leaning toward Kris, hand reaching up to press against his cheek, lips softly pressing against Kris’s. They kissed, and then again more urgently, until Adam was pulling Kris into his lap to straddle his hips. They kissed frantically, tongues exploring and teeth nipping as Kris began to grind against Adam impatiently, straining to ease the ache.

Adam groaned into Kris’s mouth, pressing his hips up to meet Kris’s fevered rocking, gasping for breath with their lips still touching. “Are you… Do you want to?-“ Adam gasped, breathless.

“Yes,” Kris didn’t let him finish before answering. “Definitely yes…”

Adam whined just a bit as Kris pulled away, climbing off of him, but then he felt Kris pulling at his hand, tugging him toward the bed. “One sec,” he told Kris, going to snatch his bag from the corner of the room and rifle through it for supplies. Kris watched as his backside moved in the snug pants he wore, smiling and kicking off his shoes. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down his thighs just as Adam turned back to him. He could see the desire in Adam’s blue, kohl-rimmed eyes as he slid the pants down to his ankles and kicked them off, standing by the bed in nothing but his briefs and shirt.

“You’re gorgeous,” Adam told him as he slid his hands underneath Kris’s shirt, feeling the lightly muscled skin beneath. Adam helped Kris pull the shirt over his head, kissing him deeply again once it was removed. Kris pulled away, dropping down to the mattress and scooting back, lying there looking so tempting as Adam began to shuck his own clothes. He hurriedly kicked off his shoes, stripping off the black shirt he’d changed into after the show. He shoved his pants down his legs along with his briefs, entirely too eager to join Kris on the bed.

He watched Kris staring, eyes just a bit wide but a slight smile still caressing his lips as he lay on the bed. Adam joined him there in the center of the wide mattress, sliding his hands along Kris’s heated skin as he kissed him again.

Kris could feel Adam’s hot length pressing against his leg as Adam slid a leg in between his. He lifted his hips as he felt Adam’s thigh graze his crotch, rutting shamelessly against it.

“Ohhh, Adam..”

“Shh, I’ve got you…” Adam slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Kris’s underwear, sliding them down his legs so that his cock was freed. Adam took Kris in his hand stroking him, causing Kris’s back to arch like a bow as he thrust up into the touch.

Kris slid his hand down, blindly gliding along Adam’s torso and stomach until he could return the touch, stroking Adam and feeling his length hot against Kris’s palm. Adam’s mouth trailed down Kris’s collar bone and torso, leaving wet, laving kisses in its wake. Kris was afraid he was going to come way too soon if Adam didn’t give him a minute to calm down, and just as he had the thought, Adam relented, pulling back a bit.

Kris saw him fumble for a condom and the bottle of lube he’d grabbed from his bag. He watched as Adam ripped open the package, rolling the condom down his thick length. Adam grabbed the bottle then pressed Kris’s legs up toward his chest, making Kris feel suddenly vulnerable and exposed. Adam popped the cap on the bottle. He ran his hand up the crack of Kris’s ass, teasing his opening with the slightest brushes of his fingers. He drizzled the lube down Kris’s balls, making him gasp at the sudden cold, and caught it with his fingers before it could run down to the blankets. He rubbed it around, slicking his fingers as he began to press one inside of Kris. Kris groaned, bucking his hips up into it, and causing Adam’s finger to slide deep inside him. Adam worked him open slowly, making him practically sob as he stretched him open with one then two and eventually three fingers. This was one of Adam’s favorite parts of having sex. Working his partner open until the other was panting, begging for his cock inside, begging to be fucked.

Adam slicked up his dick with more lube, slowly sliding the head inside as Kris gasped for breath. He paused there before canting his hips, fucking into Kris slowly and inexorably. He captured Kris’s lips in a sloppy kiss when he was pressed fully inside him, skin to skin, touching everywhere. He tugged at Kris’s lip with his teeth before bracing himself more fully and beginning to pull out. Adam rocked himself in and out of Kris’s tight ass, fucking into him over and over. He heard Kris whine low in his throat at a particularly deep thrust, Adam’s cock doing torturous things to Kris’s prostate. Adam reached a hand between them, gripping Kris’s leaking dick in his hand as he rocked his hips over and over into Kris.

Kris groaned, grabbing Adam by the back of the head and pulling him down to kiss him messily, panting into his mouth and groaning as his orgasm spilled over Adam’s fist and onto his belly. Adam grunted as he shoved his cock inside over and over, Kris’s muscles spasming around him. He drove deep, feeling the orgasm shoot through him from his toes as he emptied into Kris.

He lay there braced on his forearms above Kris, both gasping for breath. He told Kris, “Fuck, that was amazing,” before collapsing at Kris’s side. They lay there for a few minutes, sweaty skin sticking together as Adam lay with his head on Kris’s chest. When he had recovered a minimal amount of energy, he reached for the tissues on the nightstand, haphazardly cleaning up Kris and then himself, disposing of the condom and tissues by throwing them in the direction of the waste basket. Kris eventually made movements like he wanted to get up, but was reluctant to do so.

Adam felt Kris shift under him and looked up into Kris’s brown eyes. “Stay?” he asked, and Kris just nodded in agreement, smiling. He could do that.

They drifted off to sleep, fully sated and exhausted.

*****

When Kris woke, the sun wasn’t yet shining. He looked at the bedside clock, noticing that it was 5:16. He lay there with Adam spooned behind him, grinning like an idiot at his luck. Until, like a bucket of ice water, a thought struck him cold. He had to be at work by 7, and with traffic… fuck, he had to get going. He turned in Adam’s arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. Adam murmured something in his sleep but refused to wake up, even to Kris’s gentle shaking. So Kris left him there. 

He felt bad about not saying goodbye, but he’d feel worse waking an exhausted Adam after such a late night. He hesitated after dressing, not wanting to leave without saying ANYTHING. So he took Adam’s phone, saving his number inside, along with a picture he quickly snapped of himself. He smiled ruefully at his sleep-mussed hair and left the phone on the pillow beside Adam with the picture still open. 

To Adam he may have just been an opportunity fuck, a fun time on the road. But Kris was an optimist. He liked to think people met and interacted for a reason. Maybe it wasn’t time yet, but he just couldn’t believe they were meant to be one-time acquaintances.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to have a sequel that took place after Kris had his big break, where Adam showed up at Kris's big show in LA and there was of course a grand gesture and a happily ever after, but I never wrote it.
> 
> Here's the unfinished notes for that sequel:  
> "Kris was set to play in Los Angeles tonight. Even a year ago he would have been terrified at the thought of playing at Staples center, so many people looking on.
> 
> How about a rewind? 
> 
> Kris had been less than two semesters from graduating when a talent scout (who wasn’t even working at the time, but was out with friends), heard Kris playing at a small bar near the college. 
> 
> He’d introduced himself to Kris afterward, giving Kris his card and telling him that he was really interested in his music and that the singer-songwriter type sold really well when they were actually talented at both. Kris had laughed and said he’d call, figuring nothing would actually come of it.
> 
> The next thing he knew though, he had an agent and people and a contract with a record company. Within 8 months he had a cohesive album forming and within a year people were starting to hear his name, knew his songs. 
> 
> His family hadn’t been too happy at first, they weren’t sure he’d make it and didn’t like that he was dropping out of college so close to his degree. He was showing them though. 
> 
> His album had dropped and had done pretty well, he had fans, and now he found himself on tour. The first half of the summer he was opening for another band, and then later this summer he’d actually be headlining a few dates."


End file.
